Conventionally, a substrate processing apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device by forming a thin film on a substrate such as a silicon wafer, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device have been developed.
For example, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, in which a film is formed on a substrate accommodated in a process chamber by sequentially supplying an evaporation gas and a reactive gas reacting with the evaporation gas into the process chamber accommodating the substrate therein has been known (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-127702).
As described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-127702, when a film is formed on a substrate accommodated in a process chamber by sequentially supplying a source gas and a reactive gas reacting with the source gas into the process chamber, it is required to efficiently form the film by sufficiently supplying the source gas to the substrate and enhance the uniformity of the film to be formed on the substrate.